I am me
by Foxxy1st
Summary: Hi. I'm vinny. I work at Arkham. I am 10. kinda. I have a very big story to tale. HarleyxJoker
1. I'm alone

I promise a good ending. I don't own Batman, But I do Own My Ocs and the plot of this story.

My Os this chap

Turner family, Vinny Clara, Dad/Rob,Mom/ Mary.

WIC Lady and Doctor.

Slum lord.

* * *

I'm alone

I guess my story starts like any other gotham tale, really. It was rain outside the room's broken, wet in and outside window. My five year old sister, dress in her little summer dress even though it is fall, lay on the gray and brownish bed. The bed is the only thing in the one room apartment of our families pay can afford. She is panting really heavy, her only pair of fit able clothing cling to her from sweat, and her eyes are not looking at me anymore. Even though I am only 9 years old I can see she is really sick. I am the same size as her really, so I can't reach the lock on the door. We don't have chairs. All my family and I have ever had, for as long as I can remember, is a couch it has spring stinking out, a small fringe with nothing in it at the moment, a sink it still work unlike the bathtub, bed only one since we sleep together with the few sheets we own, and a toilet sometimes we have to use a pail instead though. My sister needs help but all I could do is sit here. My mother has the only phone.

When they came home at 10pm they were shocked. She was getting worse over the last five hours. She skin now a pale white rather than peachy, brown waist long hair stuck to her skin, and eyes a glazed grayish brown. I sit next to her with my peachy skin hold her pale hand, my unruly brown hair covering the tear stained brown and reddish form crying eyes.

Mother- A beautiful women with unkept brown hair and wary brown eyes, she is short and thin with a waitress outfit on. "Clara!" Runs to the bed and picks Clara up into her arms. "Vin what happened?" She says as father opens the door as we take to the front desk. Mothers crying a little, so dad took control.

Father- A well looking man peachy skin and unruly brown hair, with shadowed grey eyes. "Call an ambulance!" He yells. Dad is sweating a little and he has lost a lot of skin color that must be from the shock, seeing as we do not have this type of emergency.

The guy look at Clara and says "It well take 30minutes to and 1 hour to get here. Your kids probably dead." He turns back to his work.

We wait outside for the bus.

When we finally got there, to the hospital, we had to wait an hour any way. When they did see her she was turning a shade of blue. They did all kinds of tests.

It was 3am the next morning and mom had to go back to work. We needed to eat and pay the rent. An she doesn't have sick leave. At least dad was off on Saturday.

By 5am Dad and I are token to Clara's hospital room. The doctor reads what she has, but we don't understand the name.

Doctor- The tall black hair and fair skin man with glass. He looks over the file. And in slow words, at least to me they were in slow motion. "She has cancer. It is a really bad type." My father nods to him. I still can't move. "It has spread some much in her lungs and liver. Lucky for you there are programs for low-income children this ill." My father leaves the room with the doctor.

I look over to my sister and hold her little hand. "It's ok. Really, daddy well fixes this the Doctor will too. And when we get home mom will have something yummy for us and she'll get that promotion once she finishes high school this month. It'll be just like we dreamed it would be. We'll have a new bed with a big fluffy sheet, and a working bath tub to lie in. So, so please be alright sis. It can't be that bad, they doctor said we are lucky. Lucky." I just lay at the foot of the bed. I must have fallen asleep.

When I woke, Dad wasn't here back. It was 1pm, where is mom? She should be here by now. The stuff brought in food. I couldn't help but eat a little bit, only a little. I hadn't eaten since yesterday. 'She is still a sleep.' Sis was warm and the drugs that made her sleep must have helped her a lot. I smiled. "You're looking better sis. I was so scared for a sec there, you know. Look at the picture in the magazines for awhile to pass the time. I can't read that well. I sure when mom gets here we should look at them together.

The doctor walks in as he is changing files. He turns his head in shock. I just looked at him. "Stay here." He rushes off down the halls. I could hear his shoes click.

WIC Lady- After a while he comes back in to the my sisters room walks in front of the bed and calls a lady in. She clears her throat. "Um, little one is your dad rob turner?" I nod. "I'm from the WIC and I ask can you come with me?" she moves her hand to help me off the bed, I sit still.

Vin-"Mom said to NEVER go with strangers."I sat firm. She sighed and sat next to me.

WIC Lady- "Your mom had an accident. She was dead 20 minute before the police even came to the scene."

Vin- "And Dad?"

WIC Lady- She looked down, fingers tight. "You must understand. Sometimes people are weak. Your dad is at Arkham, he is depressed." She looks at his frightened but confused face. "He is very sad and may hurt himself. Arkham will make him happy again, so he can be will you again, someday."

I just looked at the bed sheets, with not feelings really. I wanted everything to go back. Go back home.

WIC Lady- "You're lucky. WIC will covers you and your sister, but instead of going to an orphanage the city has made a new program where WIC will pay all your live expenses of your CURRENT home. "

Doctor- "An since your Dad had already signed the papers you sister's health is cover."

I'm so lucky. That is an awful word. Lucky. This is the worst day of my life. I'm alone. My sister won't wake up.

Mommies dead, Daddies nuts, and all I hear is I am so lucky.

I'm not lucky, I'm alone.

* * *

Review. Am I a 1 star -or- 5 star -or- somewhere in the middle.


	2. I'm a worker

I'm sorry I've not been on for awhile. I been having computer issues. I'm up now though.

* * *

I'm a worker

The WIC Lady, Luna Hornsworth, was right. They pay my rent, but they don't pay for heating, water, or electricity.  
They send me food once a month, three cans of stuff and some type of meat, I can't read the label. One day on the box of food they sent me there was a letter. I had to find someone two read it for me.

The Letter- Hello,

We have word that no one in your in employed, voluteer, any type of skill training, or school. Please do either of the four option or you will be disconnected.

Your truly Women, Infants, and Child

I can't go to school though, because it is too dangerous. Plus my teacher thinks I'm stupid anyway, how do I know?  
The last time I went to school she won't look my way, accept my papers, or answer my questions in class. An when I got upset and had a tantrum, she called the police and I couldn't go to school for the next two years. It's has only been one year.

The training Dad went to only allows 15 to 30 year olds. They even told me themselves that I wasn't 'eligible' because of my age. In the fact that I didn't have permission done to my 'record' meant that I was not eligible even if I was 15 yr of age.  
Luna- Opens the door to Vinny's apartment, she made herself a key. She steps one wet foot, from the rain outside, into the house and shivers. Even though it is May. Goes into the bedroom and wakes Vinny up form his slumper. "Hey, there, Shouldn't you turn the heat up? It's pretty chilly in here."

vinny-Looks up at her. "Why are you here?"

Luna- "Will I came to give up a bus card and too say were going to see your daddy." She cheered, trying to cheer the him up. "Come on we're going to miss your appointment.

Vinny- "Okay." He jumps of the bed and follows her out the door. Down the stairs and to the silver car owned by Luna. As they drive Vinny looks at the back of Luna's head, thinking. "How did mom die?"

Luna- "A car accident." She doesn't go any further.

Vinny- "We don't have a car."

Luna- "She was hit crossing the street to the bus."

Vinny- "Who hit her?" Theirs eyes meet as thunder and lighting roars out side, putting some light into the darkened car.  
Even though it was noon the dark skies made the skies dark, windy, chilly, and just the normal day of Gotham. The forever night city.

Luna- "She got away, everyone at the bus stop say the driver, but see was too fast for cops."

Vinny-"Oh" His eyes drop down as the tense silence build for a few more minutes, until the car was placed in park.

Luna- "We're here." As she steps out the car a chill hits her, but it is not the cold. It is the feel of arkham aslyum, home for the criminally insane. She opens the car door, grabs Vinny's hand tight. Her instincts telling her to run, leave, get out, or else.

Vinny- His dull eyes take in the sights as he is dragged to his father. Outside the place looks like Dracula's trees dead or dying with there leaves blowing in the wind. The grass a weird aqua/gray hue of color. As he came closer he could hear the moans of the inmate. Dragged up the cracked, broken steps and thought dungeon like doors. He is dragged to an office like area. The place looked like the dungeon dooms waiting office, cracked tile, straps on some of the sits. The flicking lights, everywhere. As Luna grabs his hand again, he didn't realize that she had let him go. He laid into the hall, door after door , Sounds inside some. Luna turns a corner into a hall that says Level D, and into a room. As they, the huge orderly that was at the entrance to the hall,  
Open the door and push him through before shutting the door. The room was standard, cot with sheet, toilet, and tabled with chair. Vinny look at the third person in the room "Hello dad."

Foxxy falls a sleep at her desk.  
-

Rob- He looks at his son, dazed. The drugs in his system keeps him grounded, makes it hard to move and think. "Vinny" He's looking at Vinny, but not.  
"How's your mum, and sis. Once I get off work, what do ya and your sissy say we pick up Mum and go to the park." He eyes look up glossy. "Yeah the park, that sound nice."

Vinny- Eyes watery, body and voice flows in a frightened shaky movement and tone. "Daddy, mum died and sis is still sleep." He fliches when he dad shouts.

Rob-"No, NO, NOOO." He grabs his head. "That's not true, your not my son who are you?" he says sweat dripping down a face of pure mania.  
He charges.

Vinny- In a panic bolts from the room. The orderly grabs his father. Luna screams for him to come back. He doesn't hear her screams, pleas to return.  
He see a door at the end of the hallway. He has his doubts, but still scared. He goes into the room that if he had time to think, he'd say had a royal design.  
Vinny comes face to face with Nigel Yama.

Nigel- He is the new owner of Arkham Asylum, After Amadeus Arkham went insane. He came to inherit the building from his mothers side. His hazy eyes look into Vinny's brown own.  
As he stand he raises a pale hand to move black hair out of he line of sight. "Why are you here?" He voice has a bit of power to it.

Vinny- Tells him his tale.

Nigel- Bin down to the crying child. In Nigel's eyes he sees a baby, surly no older then 4 or 5 years old. How needs help, but there was only one thing he knew he could give. Work. Nigel always believed money could fix alot of human woes. He could give the kid a small job and call it volunteer. That would give him food, warmth, and hopefully some time to fix some wrongs. "Hey, Hey. Don't cry I got a plan." He said

Vinny- " A-a plan?" His peachy kinda dirty hand rubs against his eyes to stop the tears.

Nigel- "If you volunteer for me, then you get to keep your home. I even throw in extra." He said with smirk when he say the child eyes light up.

Vinny- "Extra?" He tilts his head.

Nigel- "I'll pay you. Behind the counter, like a bonus, so you don't have to tell anyone about it." He makes a shhing movement. As he gets up to get a voulteer contact.

Vinny- "I can't read."

Nigel- "That alright, I think half orderlies can't either." He tells vinny how to sign.

Vinny- "okay" He signs his name on the dotted line.

Nigel- "You can start work now if you want."

Vinny- "Okay, but I have to tell Luna I want to volunteer here." He runs to the entrance, to Luna's car. To see her walking back inside.

Luna- Spots Vinny first. "Oh my god! Are you alright?"Looks him up and down.'Wait a minute, Vinny doesn't smile.' "Why are you smiling?" Said a little shocked at how creepy Vinny's smile is when he is wet, and the scene of Arkham take effect in the background.

Vinny- smiles even harder, to Luna dismay. She can't help but shiver like brezze had washed over her. He tell that he get to volunteer at Arkham.

Luna- Still shocked to a very high amount. "Are you sure?"

Vinny- nods.

Luna- sighs and shakes her head. "Okay, but if you need anything just call." She gives him a government call phone and gets in her car to finnally.

Vinny- He waves and walked back into the learning he'd be working in level F, where the patients can come and go as they please, that he would be clean up, and that he would be paid $50 dollars a day.

All Vinny has to say is, "I'm a worker."


End file.
